


Paris 2024

by maraudquxxrs



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, alex is hilariously calm about almost everything, henry is angsty and horny as fuck, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudquxxrs/pseuds/maraudquxxrs
Summary: Alex has been acting weird for a while and Henry thinks that it’s because he’s bored with him. Little does he know, Alex has special plans for the Summer Olympics.





	Paris 2024

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflesandkruge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/gifts).

> Dear wafflesandkruge, I know you wanted them to have a rivalry/banter over something that actually had to do with the Olympics, but things got out of hand, so I just hope you like this.

Henry wasn’t sure what was going on. Alex had made such a big deal about attending the Summer Olympics, but now that they were here, Alex had barely spoken to him all day. Alex had been distant quite a bit lately and Henry wished that he could just stop thinking about it, because the reasonable part of him was sure that it was nothing. Unfortunately, anxiety isn’t reasonable.

“Henry. Listen to me. Stop with the whining. Your boyfriend loves you. He probably just actually likes watching the Olympics,” Pez says, as he takes the seat next to him. Henry rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at where Alex is talking to the granddaughter of the Ambassador of Rome and an old Disney star that Henry couldn’t remember the name of.

“That’s easy for you to say. Your girlfriends have never ignored you unless you did something horrible like borrow and lose Nora’s signature red lipstick. And even then, she only ignored you for twenty minutes. You’re literally texting them about me under the table right now,” Henry scoffed, gesturing in a ‘I-knew-it’ way as Pez slightly ashamedly put his hands on the table. “My boyfriend barely talks to me anymore and we’ve been living together for three years! He’s obviously getting tired of me. And why wouldn’t he?”

“Because he’s a dumbass and worships the ground that your anxiety-filled ass walks on. And if you want to talk to him, then talk to him before I create a scene in which we’ll both get arrested and your brother will have to come down here and bail us out of Parisian jail. And we both know that that prick will take his time,” Pez said, glaring at Henry menacingly.

Henry glared at Pez as he stood up and stormed over to Alex, turning to the people he was talking to and saying as politely as possible, “Sorry, can you excuse us?” But he could tell that they knew something was up by the looks on their faces as they walked away.

Alex turned him, looking shocked and confused, and said, “What was that for? They were just telling me about a movie they’re doing together where she’s –”

“Why have you been like this lately? You get excited about almost everything except me. We barely talk about anything important anymore. We haven’t even had sex in two weeks! You’re always out and I always seem to be waiting for you,” Henry said, as quietly as he could so that he didn’t cause the scene that Pez had been describing, and Alex was completely silent. He actually seemed to be holding in tears and Henry knew that he wouldn’t be able to see Alex cry without crying himself.

Henry reached for Alex’s hand and Alex let him take it, but was visibly shaking as Henry led him to a shadowy hallway where they sat down against a wall. Shaan followed at a distance, giving them space to talk but also not giving them enough space that they could get assassinated.

They didn’t talk for a moment, and then Henry said, “I’m sorry. You’ve just been gone so much lately and it feels like your preparing me for when you leave for good and I’m so scared of losing you and it’s just been building up for a while and I took it out on you and now we’re two men in our mid-twenties on the verge of crying at the Summer Olympics and that’s so fucking pathetic but I love you and – ”

Alex startled him by pushing him closer to the wall and straddling his lap, kissing him fiercely. He nipped at Henry’s bottom lip and his hands were tangled up in his hair and Henry couldn’t resist tearing off Alex’s jacket and tugging at his shirt until he was able to trail his fingers up Alex’s spine. Alex shivered and pulled away.

“Okay. We need to stop before we have another sex scandal. Even though I would love to press you up against this wall and fuck you until you can’t even think of your own name,” Alex said, kissing him lightly a few more times before checking behind himself for his jacket.

It was Henry who was shivering now, thinking about the scenario that Alex was describing and grabbing his boyfriend by his tie to kiss him again. “It’s been two fucking weeks. I’m willing to risk a sex scandal if it means having your cock in me right fucking now.”

Alex chuckled at that, kissing him one last time before he stood up, and said, “Tonight. I promise. As many times as you want. I managed to book the same room we had the first time we were in Paris together, and the bed there was fantastic, so it’ll be amazing.” He reached out to help Henry stand up and said, “Sound good?”

“I guess,” Henry said grumpily. ‘But that’s hours from now so just know that you’re going to pay for making me wait.” Alex muttered something about how people called him a horny mess and laughed, and Henry just glared him, repeating what he earlier, “Two. Fucking. Weeks.”

“I know, I know. You only want me for my body. I’m okay with it,” Alex joked as he straightened out his jacket, shirt, and tie, and then reached up to fix Henry’s hair, which, if the reporters saw it, would be the center of ten million articles about how sex-obsessed the two them were.

“I want you for a lot more than your body… but that is the main thing,” Henry said as they left the hallway together and Shaan looked relieved that they looked happier than they did when they walked in and not-so-relieved when he heard what Henry was saying. Henry didn’t care though. Shaan had heard so much worse than that over the years.

“Just so my anxiety doesn’t go crazy again,” Henry started, “Why have you been gone so much lately?”

“Oh. Right. I’m going to propose to you later. Had to make a lot of plans and pull a lot of strings. So, you better act surprised,” Alex said calmly.

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bad and it's also the most sexual thing I've written in months, but I'm in love with how it is, so it's staying this way.


End file.
